Summer Nights
by xSonallyGirl129x
Summary: While waiting for their first child, Bloomer and Yamcha share a moment together (Fem!Yamcha x Male!Bulma)


**...This was what I was doing when I should've been working on Rewrite the Stars (shameless plug-in is shameless) X'D**

 **A quick heads up, though, this one's sappy as heck xD**

 **Cover image by pinki100 on deviantArt (please don't kill me for using it...)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, it belongs to Akira Toriyama! I only wrote this oneshot! Enjoy!~**

* * *

She was relaxed on the couch with him. In all honesty, Bloomer was glad. For the past few days, Yamcha had complained about her back aching, and now here she was, him sitting on one end of the couch while she was lying down, her head resting in his lap as the two of them watched TV together.

Two years had passed since the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, two years since Goku had defeated Piccolo Jr. and ran off to marry Chi-Chi, and they hadn't heard from the eccentric Turtle Schooler since. Bloomer wasn't sure if it was Goku's decision to marry Chi-Chi, or the way that Yamcha looked at him that made him get down on his knees and ask the young woman to marry him a year after the Budokai.

He still remembered the look of surprise and excitement on Yamcha's face when he proposed, the tears of joy that appeared in her dark eyes on their wedding, and most recently, the sound of euphoria in her voice when she told her husband that she was pregnant with their first child six months into their marriage.

Bloomer smiled down at his wife, gently stroking her dark hair. She had let it grown out at some point during her training for the tournament, and she had decided to keep it long ever since. Bloomer knew that he had said he liked girls with short hair in the past, but honestly, he no longer cared. Either way, Yamcha was still the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

Yamcha sighed softly at his touch, her dark eyes meeting his blue ones as a smile worked its way on to her face. After a moment, her smile dropped and her eyes went downwards, placing a hand over her six months gravid belly. "He's being restless again," she grumbled.

Bloomer raised a brow at her. "What makes you so sure it's a boy?" he asked.

"Call it mother's intuition," Yamcha said, her head still in his lap as he stroke her hair. "And besides, this is _your baby_. If it was a girl like me, he wouldn't trash around every time I move. He's like you, he freaks out over everything."

Bloomer couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his mouth. Yamcha sat up, gently rubbing her bump as she snuggled up next to her husband. As excited as Bloomer was for the baby to come, he was honestly terrified at the same time, wondering if he would be a good father to his son or daughter, or if he would even love his own child. Yamcha already seemed to have everything figured out—she was the one who organized the nursery, read as many books as she could find on pregnancy and caring for the baby and early childhood care, and always talked about all the things they were going to do both before and after the baby was born.

Yamcha kept shifting on the couch, groaning lightly at the more painful movements of the baby. All the kicking was starting to hurt, feeling like poking a tender bruise, and the fact that the baby was often restless wasn't helping at all.

Bloomer glanced over at his girlfriend as she stood up and slowly walked out of the room, one hand on her stomach while the other was pressed against the wall, supporting her while she walked. The blue-haired scientist decided to follow her, having felt rather protective since she told him she was pregnant. He just couldn't help it; the world they lived in was crazy, and just five years ago, a crazy green demon tried to commit genocide. Sure, Goku had defeated Piccolo Jr. two years ago, but there was no telling if he might show up again, and even though Bloomer wasn't very strong, that didn't stop him from wanting to protect his wife and child.

He found her outside on the balcony, the warm summer air hitting him before he even got through the door. She was standing at the edge, staring up at the starry night sky. Bloomer walked up to her, standing at her side and placing a hand on her shoulder. Yamcha looked up at him with a smile before returning her attention to the stars above them.

When they first met each other as teenagers and lived together here at Capsule Corp., one of the first things Bloomer noticed about Yamcha—aside from her obvious shyness and love for martial arts—was how much she liked looking at the stars. She had told him that it was something she always did back in the desert, and she still loved doing it in the city.

A sudden idea struck Bloomer like a bolt of lightning, his blue eyes blinking in surprise at it before he turned back to his wife with a smile. "Hey, I've got an idea," he said, making her look over at him. "Follow me."

Yamcha raised a brow at him as he turned and walked back towards the door. The pregnant woman followed him through the building until they were both out the front door, where Bloomer grabbed a capsule from his pocket and clicked it before chucking it, and when the smoke cleared, their red hover car was standing there.

Confusion never left Yamcha's features as Bloomer helped her into the passenger side of the car. He quickly climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car, driving out of Capsule Corp.'s gates and out into the streets of the city.

They had always gone to that place during the daytime or around sunset, but they had never seen it at night…

The drive didn't take too long—about twenty minutes once they were out of the city—and Bloomer didn't miss the way Yamcha's eyes lit up as he slowed the car to a stop. She climbed out as Bloomer turned the car off, her gaze never leaving the scene before her. The tree, lake and flower-covered field was a secluded area, and it held many memories for the pair.

It was where the two of them would go to get away from the craziness of the city when they started dating.

It was where they had gotten into the argument that finally opened Bloomer's eyes to his playboy nature and made him realize that he needed to figure out where his loyalties lied.

It was where Bloomer had gotten down on one knee and asked Yamcha for her hand in marriage.

It was where they had spent a few days early on in their marriage, making love to each other on the soft grass and flowers, not having to worry about privacy out here.

And now, it would be the place where they spent time together before the baby came and a new chapter of their lives would start.

Yamcha made her way over to the tree, leaning against the trunk as she stared at the lake, the stars and moon reflecting beautifully off of the water, the flowers at her feet and the green leaves above her head looked stunning in the moonlight.

But not as stunning as Yamcha, in Bloomer's eyes. He walked up behind her, arms wrapped around her waist despite the bump and pulling her close to his chest. He placed a hand over her stomach as she practically melted in his arms, smiling as a tiny kick came into contact with his palm, her hands resting over his.

It was so hard to believe that almost ten years ago, they met when Yamcha was a desert bandit, attempting to rob them and fighting off Goku the best she could, only retreating when she crossed eyes with Bloomer, completely red in the face as she drove away as fast as she could.

And now here they were, married after going through so many ups and downs in this crazy life, and waiting for their first child to be born.

Silently, Yamcha pried herself from his grasp and turned around to face him. Bloomer pulled her close to him, or as close as her stomach would allow, leaning his head forward to capture her lips in a kiss, which she eagerly returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his own arms snaking around her back.

Several hours later, as the first rays of sunlight were piercing the sky, Bloomer drowsily opened his eyes. He quickly realized the situation before him—the two of them lying at the base of the tree in the flowers, both of them as naked as the days they were born, their arms wrapped around each other and legs entangled and lying as close as they could get to each other, Yamcha's head resting on his chest as she slept peacefully in his arms.

A blush crept its way on to Bloomer's face as the memories of last night's events surfaced in his mind, remember how energetic he had been with his lover last night. He gently ran his fingers through her hair before kissing her on top of her head. She was the only woman for him, and he would never stop loving her.

 **OoOoOoO**

Three months after that, just ten days after Bloomer's birthday, the scientist couldn't take his eyes off of the bundle in his wife's arms. Yamcha was reclined back in the hospital bed, soaked in sweat and looking absolutely exhausted, but giving a tearful smile to the swaddled baby. Panchy and Dr. Brief were on the opposite side of the bed from their son, fussing over the newborn in their daughter-in-law's arms.

It was a boy, just like Yamcha had insisted. He had inherited his mother's messy black hair and tan skin tone, but he had Bloomer's facial features and bright blue eyes that blinked slowly, taking in as much of the world around them as a newborn could.

Bloomer thought his heart might burst from the love and pride he felt as he looked at his son. How could he ever think that he wouldn't love this beautiful, amazing miracle?

"I'm so thankful that he's healthy," Yamcha said softly, never letting her gaze leave her tiny son.

"Yeah," Bloomer said. "Healthy and beautiful, just like his mother."

"What do you think he'll grow up to be," Yamcha asked, curious as to what her husband's answer would be.

"Honestly, he can be anything he wants," Bloomer answered. "He could be a fighter like you, or a scientist like me, or something completely different. For him, the sky's the limit."

"I just want him to be happy," Yamcha said as the baby drifted off to sleep.

Bloomer leaned forward to kiss the black fuzz atop his son's head, softly stroking the baby's soft face with his finger. "Hi there, I'm your daddy, and I'll always love you, Trunks."

* * *

 **I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while now, and decided to finally write it out. I love these two dorks together; Yamcha and Bulma (or in this case, Bloomer and Yamcha) will always be my Dragon Ball OTP ^^**


End file.
